kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion (Nightverse)
Xion is a former member of Organization XIII who was resurrected by unknown means. She was once an imperfect replica of Sora, and is able to wield the Keyblade. See also: Xion (Nightverse)/Destiny's Reach Story Origin This incarnation of Xion is from an alternate reality, being native neither to The Nightverse nor "KHC", the "Kingdom Hearts Canon" reality. Instead, in this Xion's reality, she fell in love with Roxas, but while brainwashed by Xemnas, defeated and absorbed her almost-but-not-quite-boyfriend. However, the combined Light of their feelings for each other overcame her mental conditioning, and freed The Heavens' Gift. Next, she tracked down that universe's incarnation of Riku and convinced him to help her find a few more allies and then liberate Kingdom Hearts. After a trip to Hollow Bastion, she found and was able to recruit the mercenary/delivery boy Cloud Strife and his lover, Tifa Lockhart. Then, the group of five went to Disney Castle in hopes of getting King Mickey's aid as well. While His Majesty was not to be found, the Cornerstone of Light transported Xion to the Keyblade Graveyard, where she encountered an entity of unbelievable power which could only be described as a Lingering Sentiment. After a long and grueling battle, the Sentiment was both impressed with and inspired by Xion's desire to right her mistakes and avenge her fallen lover. When she heard The Lingering Sentiment say that "All I have left are my hatred for Xehanort and the pain of my regrets," she asked if he would join her. After learning that Xemnas was Xehanort's Nobody, the Sentiment quickly agreed. Riku and Xion then led the motley crew to The World That Never Was, and the brief alliance proceeded to annihilate the remainder of Organization XIII. Xion took it upon herself to kill her only remaining friend in the Organization, Axel, since she'd already killed the boy she'd been crushing on. At the same time, Riku annihilated Luxord, Cloud crushed Saix and Demyx, and Tifa reduced Xigbar and Xaldin to Nothingness (well, more so than they already were, at any rate). And then, The Lingering Sentiment eventually destroyed Xemnas, finding a measure of peace and finally ending his decade-long vendetta. After Destroying the Organization Cloud and Tifa returned to Hollow Bastion, having finished their work, while the Sentiment became the new Guardian of The World That Never Was, now seeking a way to revive his lost love and friend. Riku, however, wanted Xion to restore Sora the rest of the way. Since she wasn't his Nobody, though, it was by that point impossible, as Xion had fallen out of "data phase" with the Keyblade Master; he was essentially lost forever. After this realization, Riku then summoned his own Keyblade in his grief, and vowed to live on for his friend as well as himself. Determined to make herself useful elsewhere, Xion went to Castle Oblivion, looking for more answers about herself, but primarily to destroy whatever remained of Vexen's Replica Project. After doing so, she found a device that could hypothetically open up a Nexus: a pocket dimension that acted as a gateway and meeting place between several different realities at the same time. Xion activated the machine and later found herself in the Nightverse. Before that, however, she met a part-Devil demonslayer named Nero and briefly learned some advanced swordsmanship from him. One of his Red Queen combos would later become a partial basis for Xion's ability, Heaven's Breakthrough. Joining Damage, Incorporated Luckily for her, Xion arrived in the Nightverse equivalent of Radiant Garden, which at that point had very recently been liberated by Damage, Inc. After speaking briefly with one of their members, Kazuki Muto, Xion learns about the Midnight Syndicate, and asks to join Damage, Inc. Because the senior members were still recovering from an intense battle with the Syndicate, she was allowed to enlist without her power being put to a test. While the Syndicate War has mostly come to an end, Xion knows that the remainder of the Syndicate is far from being down for the count, and is constantly seeking to prove herself to her new allies, becoming stronger and acting as a secret weapon of sorts. Abilities Being a Master of the Keyblade (so proclaimed by the Lingering Sentiment), Xion used to just wield the Binding Chains (similar to Oblivion) or Innocent Blood (a more powerful version of Two Become One), depending on the situation, but can now dual-wield them after absorbing Roxas. In addition, she can also summon the ultimate Keyblade, the Pinnacle of Light, which has stronger stats than any other Keyblade, is Light-elemental, and has numerous powers which have yet to be discovered. However, Xion can't yet summon it at will, and due to its massive size (approx. the same as the Fenrir model) she can't dual-wield with it. Xion also controls the element of Light, and many of her abilities are light-based versions of Riku's Dark powers. Xion also has found numerous other applications, though, including but not limited to: *Blinding the enemy *Optical illusions and holograms *Healing injuries *Exorcising darkness Finally, Xion has another ability similar to Sora's Drive Forms, although due to the fact that she doesn't need to merge with anyone else and it works on a principle best described as "Momentum" rather than "Drive", she calls it Mode Change. Using Mode Change, Xion can change to one of three alternate forms: Paragon Mode, Avenger Mode, and La Nova Encante. In Paragon Mode, Xion's cloak turns into brown body armor of a design similar to what would've been worn by ancient Celtic warriors, and all of her attacks gain a randomized Elemental attribute, which can be Wind, Ice, Earth, Fire, Water, or Lightning. Beyond that, Xion's Defense and Magic stats increase, and she gains the status effect Regen. In Avenger Mode, Xion's cloak becomes blood red with thorny black vines across it. In this state, all of Xion's attacks and abilities are dual-elemental but the second element is Darkness. Another difference is that Avenger Mode is primarily offense-oriented, so her Strength and Speed stats increase, rather than Magic and Defense. Xion also gains the status effect Haste. Sometimes, in dire circumstances or during periods of intense stress (often in the form of righteous anger or "all-hope-is-just-about-lost" scenarios), Xion's entire body is suffused with a holy Light from within, temporarily transforming her into La Nova Encante, The Singing Nova. This is Mode Change is closer to the Trance Modes in Final Fantasy IX than her other Mode Changes are. As La Nova Encante, Xion automatically summons the Pinnacle of Light and Silencing Darkness Keyblades, which also speak through her, turning Xion into an entity with "Tri-Conciousness". La Nova Encante is much faster than Xion is normally, and this also extends to attack speed and reflexes; with just one weapon, La Nova Encante can get in twice as many attacks as Xion's dual-wielding can in the same amount of time. Xion's HP is also fully restored, and all of her stats are drastically increased. Xion's cloak changes color to a pale white (about the same as Namine's dress), but with ice-blue flame patterns at the bottom and on the sleeves. Like Roxian's Angel Wing Limit Break, Xion also temporarily sprouts a pair of angelic wings from her shoulders, and she levitates for the remainder of the transformation. Due to her Inner Light shining through, Xion's eyes glow a bright but soft white, which obscures the iris and pupil. See also: Xion (Nightverse)/Abilities. Quotes A brief list of quotations associated with Xion. Cut-Scenes "What's going on? Where am I? ... Roxas! What-what on earth happened?!" *Roxas fades into nothingness, a smile on his face, basically repeating Xion's lines from canon* "Oh God, oh god oh god oh god -- What have I done?!" *breaks down weeping* - After killing and absorbing Roxas. "You said that all you have left are your regrets and your hate for Xehanort. Is... that one of your regrets? That you weren't able to finish him off?" *gets an affirmative* "Then please, join me! Organization XIII's leader, Xemnas, is Xehanort's Nobody! You've been in such unbearable pain for so long... Please, come with me, finish the ten-year battle, and avenge yourself and your loved ones!" - Pleading with the Lingering Sentiment, whom she was able to recruit. "You forced me to kill the only person I ever truly loved and who loved me in return. For that reason alone, I'll crush you!" - Xion, preparing to battle against Xemnas. In Battle "Guardian Angel!" (Just before using Seraphic Guard) "I! Want! THROUGH!!" (Using Gae Bolg combo. Each shout accompanies a spear thrust) "Hey, didja check the Weather Channel? There's a hailstorm on the way..." (Before using Hail of Light) "All things are born of Light..." (Start of battle) "And thus, all things come to an end!" (Victory) "Open your eyes to the Light!" (Just before victory) "At last... an end to the agony..." (defeat) "If only I could've held on... long enough to finish you..." (Defeat at the hands of Org. XIII or Syndicate member) Themes Like most other residents of the Nightverse that have an article on this Wiki, Metallica composed one of her theme songs. HOWEVER, Xion is one of the very few (perhaps the only) character(s) to have three theme songs. She is also the only character/incarnation of a character created by MechaUltimaZero to have a theme song from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack. Xion's first theme is Unforgiven II, by Metallica, which shows her regret and reveals her feelings for Roxas. (What I've felt, what I've known, sick and tired, I stand alone. Behind the door, should I open it for you... or are you unforgiven too?) Her second theme is "Simple and Clean", from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack. This shows another side of her feelings for Roxas, and reveals the more upbeat side of Xion's personality. Note that this is the regular version, NOT the remix. (Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all; Nothing's like before...) Xion's battle theme is "Cry For Help", by Shinedown. This song is much faster and harsher than either of her other songs, which is fitting, since Xion has a slight tendency to go berserk when fighting Nobodies, blaming the entire "race" for her situation, even though it's mainly just Xemnas and Vexen whom she hates. ('' 'Cause the mind is a weapon, see? But you're NOT gonna use it on me! Pull the trigger if you're gonna, we all know that you wanna!) Trivia *Xion's third form, '''La Nova Encante', translates roughly to "Enchanting Nova" in Spanish. *Her Silencing Darkness and Pinnacle of Light Keyblades are references to Fire Emblem: The Sword of Seals. Category:Keyblader Category:Featured Articles